Fatal Frames::
by BrokenSunsets
Summary: What if a simple summer day turns into a death bed for one of our favorite greasers! Who killed him? What happenes to the murderer? And what happens when everyone begans suspecting each other? Read on! ; Might be a little OOC


**Chapter 1**

**Ponyboy's POV**

_ As I lay here in my bed thinking about tomorrow, not knowing what it'll bring. I know more than anyone that change can happen on a dime. There's no doubt that my past has shown that things aren't always as they seem, and that people aren't who you believe they are. Because of my past I've always had the issue of trusting people. So, as I lay here thinking of my future I can't help but reminisce about my past._

It was back in the summer of 1987 when I was only fourteen-years-old. Four of my friends, Andrew, Dallas, Two-bit, Johnny and I were planning on having the best summer of our lives. Little did we know it would end up being the worst. At fourteen, from an outsiders view, we were a typical group of teenage boys. Now don't get me wrong, we all had common problems: girls, school, family life, ECT. My biggest issue at the time was Cherry, A girl who I had a crush on. Now looking back, I wished Cherry was my only memory from that summer, Two-bit, who I've known's since grade school, was probably the only one out of all five of us that just let things slide. He lived life without a care in the world.

Johnny's parents, Unlike Two-bit's, were on the verge of getting a divorce. Instead of fighting for custody of Johnny, neither of his parents wanted him. Though Johnny never told us this, we could tell something was never quite right with him at times. Back then we could never understand why he always wanted to be at someone else's house instead of his own. Only if we had known then of the nightmare's that lurked behind the walls of Johnny's house. Johnny got along with everyone; He _was _the gangs pet after all.

Unlike Johnny, Dallas and Two-bit couldn't have been more different. They were almost always at one another's throats. Dallas, who was short tempered and let the littlest things, set him off, let Two-bit push his buttons. For some God for known reason loved to pull Dally's chain. He said, "It's for the thrill." Andrew was the oddest and the newest one of our group. No one was quite sure who became friends with Andrew first. He was just sort of there. He didn't connect with us like the rest of us did and he rarely even open his mouth enough for anyone to argue with him. He was the one I knew the least about, and it scared me slightly. Anyways, we let the little dude stay with us because he knew the score, went with the flow, and knew how to keep his mouth shut in a tight situation.

_Back here lying in my bed, I can't help but think about each of them and wonder what they would be like today. Tomorrow will change my life and I know one day can change the future. It was the first day of summer and we were heading to the movies on that dreadful night…_

We all met up at my house. Two-bit was the first one to arrive there. After about 10 minutes Dallas, Andrew and Johnny had arrived. We all talked for about 5 minutes before grabbing our belongings and heading out of the door. Dallas was more on edge that day than usual.

"What stupid movie are we even seeing?" Dallas hissed, clearly irritated.

"I'll see anything as long as it shuts you up!" Two-bit snapped, shoving past Dallas.

Dallas gave Two-bit a look, one that could've _killed_. This was normal for Dallas and Two-bit to get into these kinds of fights. Dally always took the bait and blew up on Two-bit. Two-bit for some odd reason got a kick out of making Dallas angry.

"Guys, come on! Don't fight. Let's just see a movie, okay?" I said fiddling with the object in my hands.

"Okay, well, let's see 'Friday The 13th'!" Two-bit said turning towards me.

"Oh, and can I stay at your house tonight, man?" Johnny whispered, trying to keep it between him and me.

He failed.

I was just about to respond when Dallas cut in,

"Man, what's with you always wanting to spend time at our houses? It's getting kind of freaky." And Kenny then gave a low laugh. I wish that today we had known why he was always over at someone else's house or the lot.

I remembered the look that came onto Johnny's face when Dally made that comment. It was a look I'd never forget. A look of pure pain and sadness was etched into the back of my mind forever. Dallas didn't even bother to wait for a respond from Johnny, but turned to Andrew.

"What about you? You never pick the movie. Let's see what you wanna see." Dallas said flicking his ashes at Andrew.

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do you even bother asking him? He never says anything either ways. I say we go see a movie with girls in them. Do you know what those are Johnny?" Dally teased cruelly, without meaning to hurt the kid.

"Guys, Guys, Come on. It's summer vacation, Baby!" Two-bit shouted, grinning crazily. He turned to Dally and added in a serious tone. "And Johnny liking guys or girls isn't any of our business. He can like guys if he wants, but he's still our buddy!"

All I remember was Johnny face turning a bright red and tears wielded up in his eyes. He turned away from us. Leaving us all in a awkward silence.

"I should kill you." I mumbled, mad that they chased my best friend away from me and added, "Man, I think you really hurt him."

"I think you should apologize to him, tomorrow, both of you guys... He was pretty upset." Andrew whispered, causing us all to jump. We'd forgotten that Andrew was even there with us.

"Oh, now you have an opinion? So you do have a voice? Why are you even here? No one even wants you around! No one even invited you here!" Dallas said, practically screaming now.

"Don't worry about him, Andrew. We usually don't ever pay attention to him. He has anger problems, so, when something rubs him the wrong way he usually doesn't keep quiet about it. "Two-bit said rolling his eyes at Dallas, who almost seemed like he was giving off a heat, glared at Two-bit. I could tell Dallas really, _really_ wanted to beat his face in.

Andrew just stared at us with a blank expression on his face. I swore at that moment I saw anger flicker behind his eyes, but as soon as it came, it vanished. He sighed and turned on his heels and walked away. We really didn't think much of it; he was a strange kid after all. Now looking back at that moment, I wish I would've followed him.

"Well, wow, today is turning into a wonderful day! Let's make it even better! Hey, Two-bit, why don't you tell Ponyboy about Cherry?" Dallas said his words coated in venom.

I froze and turned towards Two-bit, Tightening my grip on the object that I was fiddling with. "What about, Cherry?" I guess my curiosity got the best of me.

"Nothing buddy. We just went to go see a movie yesterday. Planning on asking her out. Why? It's not like you're with her." Two-bit said shrugging his shoulders and stating his answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I remember the being hurt that day, more hurt than I've ever been. I knew from the moment he liked Cherry. I don't remember saying anything. I wasn't even angry at him, I was just hurt. I turned and walked away from them. I heard Two-bit calling out my name but I just walked away pretending not to hear him. I wanted to disappear. Soon enough, Dallas and Two-bit disappeared out of my sight.

That was the last time I saw Two-bit alive…


End file.
